a power puff girl in hell
by B gal
Summary: a ppgd fic. in Bell's pov. oneshot she had the worst life ever. but when she met a boy, things might change belltimmy. for neros urameshi and bleedman. edited a bit to make more sense.


(an: here's the fic. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! i don't own anything but the plot.)

The tears in mine eyes were still there, even though the worst day of mine life was a few days ago.

It wasn't the harsh punisment that mine so called 'father' gave me.

It was the fact that mine only chance of happyness chose his demise and was gone for mine life for good. Oh, how I wish for a little taste of freedom and happyness. But, it was far out of my reach.

No one in the Darkstar Councle liked me(expect for Gir, but Zim was leaveing soon and he has to take Girly with him).

I lied on mine bed and sighed. My life was meanenless and i never liked it.

There was a knock at mine door. It was Dr.X(or mine so called father, whitch he's not!)

"Come. Vexius wants to see you."

I sighed. I had no choice.

* * *

I went to the prisoner unit, whitch we held our meetings and mission breifings, since we never had a prisoner in our graspe. Vexius was there, along with some werid dude. 

He has black hair, creepy green eyes, pale skin and dressed in a white shirt with a black tie, pants and shoes.

"This is Denzel Crocker," Vexius said, "he sends you on a mission."

I can't belived I had to do another mission.

"Capture a boy wearing a pink hat and bring him here."

Vexius got out her remote. I did what i been told. I flew up in a flash.

* * *

Finding a boy wearing a pink hat was easy. He was near an ock tree. 

He has brown hair, icey blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a pink t-shirt, black jeans and sneaks. Other then the buck teeth, he looked cool and, at the same time, cute.

I knocked him out and carry him by the t-shirt. I was flying off when i herd something.

"Let the boy go."

I turned around.

It was the meannie that tried to distroy gir, her bully sister and boyfriend was with her. I shot a powerful bolt from mine hand and knocked all the three of them out.

I flew off. I looked behind and sighed. A tear fell from mine check.

* * *

When i got to the jail unit, vexius was pleased. 

"Good job. Now, get back to your room."

I walked off. I turned back to see the boy put in a cage. The villians laughed miatcally at this. I seaded a tear and did what I had been told.

* * *

Later that night, I grabbed some fruit and went to the prisoner unit. He looked depressed. 

"You want some fruit?"

He looked supisiously at the tray. I tooked one of the apples and bit it, to showed it wasn't poisoned. He took the tray and ate the rest of the thing like crazy. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He looked at me. I looked at him and sighed.

"My name's Bell, what's yours?"

"Timmy,"

I smiled a bit. He looked at me.

"If your so nice, why do work for those creeps?"

I looked around to see if any of them were watching. Then, I took mine left sock down a bit to reviled a red circle with a grey rim around it.

"What's that?"

"It's mine birthmark," I said, "They used it to controll me. But, don't tell anyone. Unless, it's inportant."

Timmy nodded.

"How did you got it in the first place?"

I told him what happen when I was three years old.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a dark room. I was getting pulled by a tall musculer alien._

_"I don't care that the power puff girls killed my father," I shouted, "I'll never work for you!"_

_"Well," Sneered a slim female robot, "we can make you work for us."_

_She got out a red button with a grey rim. The pain putting it in my skin was too unbareable to describe._

_The woman laughed muatcally as the thing jabbed into my skin. My blood stained the ground._

_"With this control and this girl," She sneered,"we can concure the humans and distroy them."_

_The woman and alien laughed miatcally at this. I closed my eyes. Tears fell to the ground, dropping in the puddles of blood. _

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"That sounds awful"

"I know."

"Well," Timmy said, "maybe life'll get better for you."

I gave a small smile and blushed. Just then, the Darkstar Councle and Vexius entered the room with a woman.

She has green skin, black eyes, blood red lips, horns, more horns on her neck and dressed in a black hood that fitted around her entire head expect her face, a dracula cape and a black and purple robe. With her were black creatures stareing at us evilly.

"It's time for you to leave," She sneered.

I sighed and did what I had been told.

* * *

Tears fell out of mine eyes. 

Then, a man dressed in a black robe with a werid heart symbole and a hood over his head came in. I looked at him.

"Don't trust anyone," He sneered, "feed your anger."

"Leave me alone," I said, trying to get him to leave.

"Your not getting the point," He demaned, "No one likes you. So, why should you trust them?"

"I said leave me AlONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

I foughed him with all I got. After a while, he disappeared.

"And stay out," I said, weakly.

Then, I colasped on the bed. I closed my eyes.

* * *

The next night I talked to Timmy agian. He was all alone, like the last time. He blushed a little when we talked about something. 

"So, did you found _her _name?" I asked.

"Her name's Malficent, but, that's all I found out. But, whatever those creatures are, they're visious. They tried to eat me."

We looked at each other. We were about to kissed when they came.

"Time to leave."

I left, but i put mine back on the wall to hear what they are talking about.

"It's time to kill Bell," Vexius said,"she's no longer useful to us."

The others agreed.

"She'll die tomorrow."

"When?" Dr.X asked.

"At the most avable time possible."

I ran off after hearing that, crying mine eyes out. I wept on mine pillow.

"What's wrong bell?" Gir asked.

I looked at him and sighed. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day i went to see Timmy one last time. 

"I had to warn you. The clu-" He sarted to say.

I quieted him.

"I know," I said, "but maybe it's better this way."

I cried on his shoulder. He hugged me. Then, Dr.X came in.

"Time to stay in your room until futer notice," He sneered.

I sighed. then, I turned back a bit.

"Hold on a sec."

I went to him and gave him a kiss in the lips. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He blushed, with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye," I said, with tears in mine eyes.

When I got to my room, I cried until noon.

* * *

At noon, Dr.X came at mine door. 

"It's time."

I sighed and went with him.

* * *

At the exterimating room, Timmy was there. 

My hands and legs were trapped in cuffs that were made with the most hardest steel ever made.

The exicunitor bot got out his destructor blade and got ready to kill me. I closed mine as tears fell from mine eyes.

Then, something happened.

The robot fell apart and the blade cut through mine cuffs like paper. I was free.

I death glaired the councial.

"You don't control me anymore!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

I foughed the most hardest battle in my life.

Vexius shot all the weponenery she got and aimed it at me.

I doage all her moves and made a few myself.

She opened a bunch of deadly weponds made to look like things found in casinos. I doage them all. It felt sort of falliar to me.

Then, she point a lazor at Timmy, who got out of his cell.

"Say goodbye to your pitiful exance, human," She sneered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I blocked the lazor with mine body. It cut trough mine side. Blood was smeered arounded most of that side. I saw Timmy ready to fight Vexius. Then, everything went black.

* * *

When i opened mine eyes, i was in a hosilptial. 

In the room was Timmy, the meannie, her two sisters, her boyfriend, and two teens.

One was a fourteen year old boy with brown spikey hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in blue gloves, yellow shoes with straps on them, blue jeans with red pockets and a t-shirt with a short sleve jacket.

The girl the same age as the boy, but with blue hair tied in pigtales, black eyes, white skin and dressed in a blue tank top, mini skirt and long blue boots with white at the end.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"You got hurt," The meanie's boyfriend explained, "Vexius tried to kill you, but Jenny and Sora help us stop her."

The two teens gave us each a small smile.

"The heartless didn't make it easy," Sora said.

I guess those were the creatures that tried to hurt Timmy.

"We manage to take your birthmark off," The meannie said.

I pulled the covers from mine bed. there was a bandaid where mine birthmark once was.

"How did y-"

"We got it removed, with some help," She said.

I looked at timmy.

He tooked his right hand, whitch he hid behind his back, to reviled a blood covered hand.

I couldn't belived that he did that for me.

"You should rest," The meannie's sweet sister said, "once you get better, you can join the power puff girls."

I smiled a bit.

"And we'll find your father," The meannie's bully sister said, "even if it kills us."

Timmy went near me.

"I'll visted you everyday," He said, "I promise."

He gave me a teddy bear with an eye patch over her left eye and two bandaids over his heart. Then, he walked off with the others.

I smiled and went to sleep. I got mine wish. I was happy. I was free. And, more inportantly, I was loved.


End file.
